Jinx
by Shinigami240
Summary: They started with "I hate you..." Yet they somehow ended with "I love you..." Grimmichi YAOI! You don't like it, don't read this. Rating has gone up!
1. Chapter 1

This was totally random… Oh well—happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, I would probably be kicked out from the manga/anime place because I would've put inappropriate things on it.

* * *

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said with hate in his voice, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "Shinigami, I expect you to have more respect to peoples that have higher power than you. "Like hell!" Ichigo retorted, balancing himself on the roof of the house where he had jumped on. Grimmjow gave a nonchalant shrug with a sneer on his face. "Whatever, I'm bored, what ya expect?"

Ichigo pulled his sword out, eyeing Grimmjow for unexpected moves. "Gonna fight?" Grimmjow grinned, readying himself into battle stance with his arms stiff and his eyes glittering. Ichigo readied himself, "I can beat you, I've done it before; I can do it again." "That was luck shinigami, don't fool yourself!" Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, seething; Grimmjow acted like their fight never happened. "I _will_ beat you!" "Enough words, lets fight" Grimmjow said eagerly, jumping forward at Ichigo.

Too slow! Ichigo thought as he slashed his sword at the figure rushing at him. Grimmjow pulled back the last moment, the sword centimeters from his face before using sonido to flash behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around but was too slow to block a punch sent towards him. He flew back into an empty factory and the momentum sent him crashing to the ground. Ichigo dodged the foot coming down at him just in time to jump back into the air. "Bankai!" He roared.

Grimmjow looked up calmly as Ichigo was surrounded by black reiatsu. The black stream cleared and Ichigo, wasting no time charged at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow moved aside easily, the sword crashing into the remains of the broken factory. "Ha!" Grimmjow lunged, his fist connecting solidly with Ichigo's chest. Ichigo tumbled through the air until he collected enough energy to stop. He cursed spitting out blood.

"You expect to beat me when you don't have your mask on? Pull out your mask, _and then_ we can fight for real!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo bit his lip; drawing out his mask would mean fighting at full power. His reiatsu could damage more things, and it could attract a lot of hollows. He barely had time to ponder on that before Grimmjow appeared before him. Grimmjow's fist flashed right in front of Ichigo's face. Expecting that, he dodged and swung his sword around to cut anything, to do any harm to the espada. "Slow poke!" Grimmjow exclaimed, his leg darting out. Ichigo looked helplessly as the leg swung at him.

Grimmjow's foot connected with Ichigo's stomach, causing him to be kicked slightly upwards, then falling down with gathering speed towards the ground. There was a huge dent in the streets where Ichigo crashed. "Shit," Ichigo cursed, breathing heavily. He lost his sword somewhere while falling chaotically down, dropping it as to not cut himself when he crashed. Grimmjow landed, with a triumph grin stretched on his face. "Done already?" He asked, pleased Ichigo was standing weaponless, and hunching slightly in pain.

"Fuck you" Ichigo replied, having nothing else he could say. "I told you to get out your mask." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo straightened up, "I don't need my mask to kick your ass," he snarled. "Anyways, it's dangerous to draw out my mask; there are people living here." "Awww…How heroic, the hero decides not to use his full power so his peoples don't get hurt. But he also decides his doom by being a fucking idiot standing there without a weapon waiting to be killed." Grimmjow said tauntingly, but he was also frustrated that they couldn't fight equally.

"Shut up," Ichigo said. Ichigo gave a quick glance around the buildings. His soul cutter was no where to be found. "Looking for this?" Grimmjow smirked, holding up the huge knife like sword. "Give it back!" Ichigo yelled alarmed that his enemy has procession of his only weapon (he never bothered to learn hado or kidou). "Come and geddit." Grimmjow said, laughing slightly at the look on Ichigo's face. Ichigo glared daggers at the teal haired arrancar before him. He knew it was no use to charge directly, so he decided to use the weird technique Byakuya did; to do the twisting shunpo to get behind the opponent.

Ichigo moved, trying to copy Byakuya. He shunpoed fast in behind Grimmjow, and right when he was behind him, he twisted his body to face Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow snagged Ichigo's wrist as Ichigo lunged for the sword.

Ichigo's face comprised of a series of surprise, and pain as Grimmjow twisted his arm emitting a huge crack into the air. Ichigo screamed in pain as his arm contorted into an awkward shape. He fell to his knees before Grimmjow. "You disappoint me…" Grimmjow said, though he had a look of glee on his face. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, he had no choice but to run, even though that would result leaving Zangetsu behind.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a swift kick (which resulted nothing but a sore toes) and shunpoed down the alleyway. Ichigo looked around; there was no sign of pursuit. He raced forward ignoring the stabbing pains in his right arm. Rebounding from a building, he did a complicated flip in the air spinning and at the same time checking in all directions for the enemy.

Ichigo slid into an empty parking lot, keeping his eyes opened and alert. He sat down finally when he sensed no one was near him. Ichigo was huffing, partly because of his broken arm and partly from running so much. Ichigo looked at his arm, then looked away disgusted; his arm was bent weirdly and bone was sticking out from the elbows. Ichigo felt bile rise up to his throat.

When he finally decided that Grimmjow gave up the chase, he stood up. Immediately, a voice said "Found ya," near his ear making him jump. A hand cupped over his mouth while another grabbed him around the waist.

"Geez, I've been waiting _forever _to see if you noticed me. You were just sitting in front of me while not paying attention; it took all of me not to blast your head apart while I was watching." Grimmjow said bored.

"Fuck, let go," Ichigo said, trying to squeeze out from Grimmjow's hold without damaging his arm even farther. "Stay still," Grimmjow growled, his hand around Ichigo's waist held tighter, grinding Ichigo's pelvis. "That hurts!" Ichigo screamed while kicking his foot backwards. It hit Grimmjow somehow making him stagger back.

Ichigo twisted from his hold and turned to run when Zangetsu caught his eye; Grimmjow dropped it right beside him. Ichigo seized it but the moment it took to grab the sword enabled Grimmjow to recover. Ichigo stumbled back as Grimmjow's hand grow swiftly clawed at him, falling. Ichigo cursed at his luck and tried to stand up again.

A biting heel struck him in the center of him back. Ichigo thumped back onto the ground, hard. Ichigo's mouth opened but all that came out was a pained wheeze. A hand snatched his throat and hauled him up until his feet was off the ground. Blood was trickling down his face where his head made contact with the ground.

Grimmjow was looking furious. "If you hadn't kicked me, I would've treated you slightly better." He growled. "Y—yeah right," Ichigo choked out as the rough hand tightened. "Good point," Grimmjow smirked cruelly. "Let's see how long you can hold your breath."

Ichigo glowered, but the hand constricted around his windpipe, blocking any air going through his lungs. Grimmjow tauten his hold even more, leering as Ichigo's face turned from white to bluish green from lack of oxygen. "Bored now" Grimmjow said, pursing his lips mockingly at the suffocating teen.

Grimmjow let out his breath making a "_phew"_ sound. He knew the teen would really die if he kept it up any longer. Yet it was amusing to see him kick out and struggle even more though it only caused the idiot to lose oxygen faster. Grimmjow observed that his legs are going limp, and Ichigo's arms had stop thrashing around; now resting on his own, twitching now and then.

Grimmjow hmphed and reluctantly let go of Ichigo's trachea, but doing so after he gathered enough momentum to propel Ichigo head first though several walls in the parking lot.

Ichigo's body arched back like a ragged doll. He went crashing through several walls and finally ricocheted into a new car tumbling uselessly onto the ground. The building started collapsing around him as he lay there, unable to move a muscle.

He looked up weakly. Grimmjow was shadowing him faintly as he strolled slowly closer. Grimmjow deliberately dragged his feet to create a feeling of dread and suspense.

"That's all?" He asked when he was looming over Ichigo.

Ichigo, perplexed didn't reply. "That's all you have?" Grimmjow snorted, his eyes narrowing in displeasure. Ichigo looked daggers at him, but the effect was ruined slightly as his battered body trembled a bit against his will.

Ichigo couldn't consciously move his muscles. In fact, he hadn't moved his arms or legs since he was smashed through the lot. Grimmjow noticed that promptly. Grimmjow snatched Ichigo's collar, only to slam him back onto the wall. Ichigo winced as his injuries screamed in protest.

The espada leaned closer, his face right in front of Ichigo's. Ichigo couldn't help but flinch when their eyes met. Shockingly ice blue eyes pierced warmed, passionate hating brown eyes. He held Ichigo by his chin when Ichigo tried to turn his head and leaned his head in, his own chin resting on the wounded boy's neck. Staying like that for a couple of minutes, inhaling his scent.

Ichigo smelled like honey, spice and everything nice. He actually smelled fucking good, not that Grimmjow would ever reveal that.

Ichigo closed his eyes, "What the hell do you want?" he asked heatedly, trying not to pass out. His eyes were flickering with black spots. Suddenly a voice emitted from his head, _"Abiou,_ ( A.N. I don't know how to properly spell partner, sorry!) _Let me fight! I can win for you!" _

Ichigo's body stiffened, so did Grimmjow. "No!" Ichigo thought deafeningly, no, no, NO!

"No what?" Grimmjow growled, no doubt Ichigo accidentally spoke aloud. Ichigo's head shook, as though trying to clear it. Ichigo's hand, with new born energy grabbed at Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow jumped back; Ichigo's head appeared, half of it was surrounded by white material. Grimmjow knew it was a hollow mask or half of one anyways. "Who're you?" He asked cautiously, the hollow's reiatsu was different from Ichigo's. It was much stronger, fierce, and intense.

"_Who am I?" _The hollow chuckled dementedly. "_That's a stupid question! I am…ME!!!" _

Ichigo's hollow opened his hand; Zangetsu flew to it automatically. "_Now we can really fight!" _He said laughing manically.

Crashes came from everywhere. Grimmjow was now on the defense trying to attack at the smallest chance possible. The town was now covered in rubble, and dust. Ichigo's hollow attacked again and again. Grimmjow could hardly keep up with it. "_Behind ya," _Grimmjow twisted around to find a Getsuga Tensho shot at his face. "Shit!" He yelled, he drew out his sword, but another one was shot at him from behind. "What the hell?!" He roared trying to cope with the attacks, now increased from one shot from below. There was a huge bang and the whole area was covered in dust and black tendrils of reiatsu.

When the smoke cleared, Grimmjow was seen on the ground, out of breath and covered in blood from his chest to stomach. _"Done ALREADY!?" _The annoying voice asked. Ogihci swung his sword in great hazarded loops. "Fuck you," Grimmjow said panting.

Ogihci smirked, stopped spinning his sword and pointed his finger (His left arm, his right one was still mangled) at Grimmjow. The beginnings of a cero were forming.

"Impossible," Grimmjow gasped.

"_Bye,"_ He smirked. He raised his arm when Ichigo's voice sounded through his head. "STOP!!! You're interfering!" The white hollow's smirk changed to a frown as Ichigo tried in vain to throw him from control. "_NO! NO! Can't you see that you're the one that's interfering?! I can win!!!"_

Ichigo used all his remaining energy to force the hollow from control. The white hollow gave one last shriek before being enforced back into the inner world. Ichigo swayed slightly as he regains control again, and then fell as all his energy drained out from him like the blood from his wounds. Grimmjow watched Ichigo fall down. The force of his fall caused him to plummet into the crater that Grimmjow had made.

Grimmjow watched as the unconscious teen slid to his feet. He was livid of course; enraged beyond anything he had felt before. He kicked out at the unresponsive body below him causing Ichigo to be flipped to him onto his back. The orange-headed teen's eyes were closed, his face was relaxed, and his lips were opened slightly. Grimmjow's face softened slightly and his anger subsided a bit as he gazed into the young face.

The Cero that was forming on his hand diminished into nothing.

"Che, I'll get you next time…" Grimmjow mumbled, "It's not fun trying to kill a non-fighting person anyways…" trying to convince himself that the reason he's not killing him was that he wanted to fight next time again. This was kind of true. "I'll make pay…I'll make you regret ever meeting me." Grimmjow grumbled. He looked at Ichigo's face again.

As though he couldn't resist, he leaned down leveling his face to Ichigo's. His mouth pressed against the perfect ones on Ichigo, perfect even when he was scowling. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered shut unconsciously for a moment, enjoying the sensation. His tongue dipped into Ichigo's mouth once and then he straightened up again. Suddenly realizing what he had done, he turned away quickly. Grimmjow's eyes shut tight. He told himself he'd done it only to show domination.

Turning away from the boy, the garganta (A.N. I don't know how to spell it, sorry!) opened to admit Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took one last swift look at Ichigo, next time…he thought…Next time…

* * *

Yo! I don't know why I wrote this, it just popped into my head. The only question I have is to whether leave it as a one-shot or maybe add a few more chapters. Well, tell me what you think. I like reviews X3. Oh yeah, sorry for the cheesy part at the end…I wanted to delete it but it's the only thing to signal the end of Grimm/Ichi/Shiro's fight. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to continue it. Should be interesting. Now I have three stories to work on, not that I'm complaining but you'll forgive me if it takes longer to update right? :3

Here's the second chapter of Jinx!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, if I did, Zangetsu would have way more attacks than just Getsuga Tensho.

* * *

Ichigo felt a warm feeling in his chest. It wasn't like a warm hand or blanket, it was like a warmth in his soul. He felt dazed. What had he been doing…? Fighting…fighting...Grimmjow…Grimmjow? GRIMMJOW!

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright into a sitting position before groaning and leaning over in pain. "Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue cried alarmed. "Ino—Inoue?" Ichigo looked up then briefly scanned his surroundings. He was in Urahara Shoten.

" Nah, nah Kurosaki-san, " Urahara's annoying voice sang from the door. " You just finished healing " "Urahara-san, you saved me again?" Ichigo asked, a frown. "If I had left you there, you would've died." The shopkeeper replied in a more serious tone. Ichigo looked away, ashamed to have lost and then found all beaten up. "You should've brought some friends with you." Urahara said in a low voice. Ichigo closed his eyes; he didn't need a nagging. No, he shouldn't have been alone, but he thought he could beat Grimmjow. "_Like you piece of scum could beat him!" _said the nagging voice of his hollow.

Urahara was watching him. His were eyes concealed in the shadow of his hat, yet Ichigo knew that he was observing him. He made up his mind.

"Thanks" He said shortly. Ichigo got up, ignoring the pain that was building up, almost throbbing from everywhere in his body. "Kurosa—" Inoue began but Urahara's hand gestured for her to stop. Ichigo avoided eye contact as he walked past the shop owner. Urahara made no move to stop him, not even bothering to turn around as he left.

Ichigo entered the dark garage-like house. He looked slowly up at the Vaizards.

"Ichigo," Shinji said, grinning. "You've finally decided to join us eh?" Ichigo didn't reply, he peered up at the blonde headed Vaizard. "We knew your ability at sensing reiatsu was like crap. That's why we pumped up a lot of spirit energy to lead you in here." Ichigo finally spoke. "Join you?" He scoffed, "not likely." "Eh?" Shinji said taken aback. "I'm gonna use you, you're going to tell me exactly how to control my hollow." Shinji frowned. "Who told you we were just gonna _tell_ you how to suppress your inner hollow you dick?" Hiyori retorted.

"I'll force you if I have to." Ichigo said simply, a few seconds later he sprung out of his human body swinging his giant sword. "Heh, thought it might come to this." Shinji muttered, his own sword flashed out to meet Zangetsu.

Ichigo growled and pressed hard. The two swung their swords at each other but the attacks were half-hearted. "The brat's pretty good; he's holding his own against Shinji." Aigawa, Love said. "Baka, can't you see that Shinji isn't even trying?" Lisa Yadomaru replied scornfully. "Looks like to me Ichigo isn't giving his all either." Hachi or Ushouda Hachigen intervened. "He's afraid! Of his own hollow! Why are we going to train a wimp?" Kensei Maguruma snorted. Hiyori closed her eyes. Without opening them, she said "Hachi, put a five layered barrier on this house." Hachi looked bewildered, "But why—?" He asked. "Shut up and do it." She replied. She took off her sandal and held it like a weapon.

"Hmph,"

She shot up with her arm like a bullet, zooming at the target; Shinji's face. "Shove along you idiot" She said, brutally whacking Shinji aside. Shinji's twisting body spiraled almost gracefully through the house and out onto the pavement. "Hachi! I told you to put a FIVE layer barrier!" "But you didn't give me time," he whined. "Whatever" Hiyori said, smirking at Ichigo who was looking perplexed. "You seem to have the wrong thing stuck in your stupid little head, baldy."

"What?" Hiyori cocked her head a little. "You think we're gonna teach you how to get rid of your hollow. Why should we eh? It's not your choice, if you're weak, we'll kill you. If you meet up to our standards, we'll teach you to fight your hollow." "I don't have time for your test. I have to learn now!" Ichigo argued. "You just don't get it do you?" Hiyori's mask formed by the side of her head. Ichigo watched with awe and fear. "How-how do you do that?" He asked.

Hiyori grunted, "If you're gonna keep that ignorant, suit yourself." She put her fingers into the eyes of her mask then directed the whole mask right in front of her face. The eyes met where the eye holes were, except the eyes have changed to black except for the golden pupil. "But you're gonna get killed."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Hiyori flashed in front of him, grabbing the cloth of his shihakusho, the top part that covered his abdomen. "Don't expect me to take it easy on you" She said, her voice sounding weird but killer like. It was like hearing it through a messed up walkie talkie.

Ichigo panted, trying to keep his stance up while fighting his hollow at the same time. Hiyori didn't look tired at all, in fact, she looked bored. "Che, I'll give you a hint, _bring out your __**Bankai**__._" She said with an exaggerated emphasis on the Bankai part.

"No, I'm never giving my soul to _him_!" Ichigo yelled, charging forward desperately.

"Pft," Hiyori was merciless; as soon as Ichigo was near arm distance, she swung her sword with full power, sending Ichigo crashing to the ground. Dust billowed everywhere.

The last thing Ichigo heard was a hoarse chuckle from his hollow before he sank into the darkness.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"RAAAAAAAAAOR" Hiyori jerked back as a shrill hysterical voice came from Ichigo.

She raised her sword to protect herself as a hand emerged from the dust aiming as though to rip her face apart. She was too late, the hand caught at her throat driving her towards the wall. Her eyes widened at 'Ichigo', who's eyes turned black with golden irises, looking frenzied with excitement. She started to suffocate as the hand tightened around her throat, her chest heaving and convulsed with the strain of staying alive as oxygen was deprived from her body. She was honestly scared now; the eyes were harsh and showed no mercy. The grin pasted on the face stretched his face looked gruesome and almost comical at the same time. Hiyori's eyes rolled back, her hollow power was disappearing as she started dying.

'Ichigo's' hand was suddenly tugged away from her throat. Hiyori panted, greedily sucking as much air as she could, her eyes filled with tears. She looked shocked and funny, and at other times, Shinji would have laughed. But this was a serious matter. The Vaizards, all (excluding Hiyori) had their swords pointed at Ichigo's hollowfied face. Shinji looked grim as he broke the mask that was covering half of Ichigo's face. "Do ya get it now? You don't have a choice, without our help…You're gonna be swallowed by your hollow."

Ichigo's distress showed as was let up from the ground. Hiyori's frightened face plagued his mind.

**

"I'm hungry Hiyori, make me something to eat." Shinji muttered lazily. "Like hell!" Hiyori replied (Now grumpy rather than scared), "Why should _I_ make something for _you_? Besides, even if I did make something, I'm not giving any to you, baldy." "Hey Love, have you heard the new "Prince of Darkness" CD that just came out?"

"FUUHHF! Rose, have you read this week's jump?" Love replied, ignoring the first question. Tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. "No…that's because you never let me…" Rose replied hauntingly, feeling resentful.

"Oi, Lisa, aren't you on duty today?" Kensei asked grumpily. "Make sure you take good care of that shinigami punk." "I'm keeping a lose eye on him, so piss off." Lisa shot back, her eyes never leaving her magazine. "Nuh uh, you're just reading your porno magazine with peoples in swimsuits." Lisa's eyes narrowed in anger, "I AM NOT READING PORNO MAGAZINES! I just like to see swimsuit models!" She yelled in a dignified manner. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" interrupted Love as he read his manga.

Ichigo's eyes twitched as he continued to listen to the stupid conversation that was going on around him. He had been walking on an old walker thing, and ever since then, nobody had paid him any attention. "I am watching him," Lisa insisted, "See? One, two, one, two, one, two…" She repeated in a monotone, in rhythm of Ichigo's walking.

Ichigo's patient was running thin. "I……Can't….TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He screamed, cutting off Lisa's 'One, twos'. He kicked the exercising machine at Shinji's head. "OOF!" was Shinji's pained grunt as the old machine made contact.

"Whatya think you're doing, Baldy! Do something like this 'gain and I'll whack ya!" Hiyori cried furious. "T-That's my line!" Shinji said weakly, fuming.

"No! That's my line!" Ichigo yelled. "What the hell is this? Why do I have to walk on this old piece of shit? You've said those cool things like pounding the technique into my soul!" Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at the both of them.

"Shut up!" Hiyori roared back. "We've been training you and you've done nothing but bitch 'bout it! Anyways, yer BALD" She said, as though that settles the matter. "I'm not bald you fanged freak."

"I'm not talking about the hairs on yer head, you idiot. I'm talking about the hairs on yer dick, you baldy!" "Again with the baldy shit" They rowed. Hiyori was yelling whilst dragging Shinji around.

"Doesn't look like he's pleased with the 'Super Hiyori Walker'." Love stated to Mashiro who just came back from shopping. "Doesn't look like Hiyori-chan explained what it was for." The ditsy girl replied. "Berry-tan sure looks frustrated" *everyone looks at how Ichigo was flouncing around angrily*

"ENOUGH..ALREA..DY!" Hiyori cried, her voice breaking with the effort to lift the heavy walker. "Quit bitchin' and walk till you pass out!" Hiyori threw the huge machine, which unfortunately hit Ichigo's chin, nearly breaking his neck.

"You bitch—"

"Hold yer horses, Ichigo…" Ichigo paused and looked up at the bored looking Vaizard.

"It's the basis for future training, so do as Hiyori says: Quit pissin' about and give the 'Shite Hiyori Walker' a try, eh? We'll teach you to govern your hollow after you walk three days straight ok?"

"Give me a break!" Ichigo shouted angrily. "It's obvious I can do it for three days straight, I can do it for a week! The thing's designed to suck reiatsu, you want to measure how much I have. With my reiatsu, I can go for five days without feeling discomfort. Teach me to control my hollow, I don't have time to play with you Vaizards—!" "Shut the hell up!" Shinji yelled coldly with new authority. "Don't have time…? That's a lot of cheek coming from one who doesn't know how long it takes for the Hougyoku to awaken."

Ichigo stiffened visibly, "You know about that?" he asked.

"Hmph…I know about the Hougyoku, arrancars, even Aizen Sousuke, I've known for years…" Shinji said Aizen's name with bitter hate. He jumped down to where Ichigo was, putting his hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"The story will have to wait." Shinji said with a smile. "I thought it would be a good idea for your soul to get use to our methods but now that I've thought about it…Your shinigami powers, _shikai_, and _bankai _were obtained with incredible speed. I'm impressed with what you've achieved so far. You said that you wanted us to teach you right? Perhaps it _is_ better to train you in the style that you like. Hurrying up with your teaching of hollowfication might actually help you instead of hurting you like we originally thought it would."

Ichigo didn't know what to say, his thoughts were absorbed with what Shinji said.

"Don't waste your only chance…" Ichigo's vision blurred as Shinji sucked out all his reiatsu. The last thing he saw before falling was Shinji's face, peering gravely at him.

The Vaizards carried him down to a secret room underground, like the one Urahara had. It was just as big if not bigger, and it had a painted sky also.

"Hachi, put up a double dislocation barrier." Shinji said.

"Hai," Hachi obediently put one up, waving his large hands, and clapping them twice. A transparent barrier covered the whole house. They walked to a flat place.

_Ichigo, can you here me? _Shinji thought. _In a little while, you're going to become a full hollow. Don't get devoured by him. Consume him. If you're swallowed up in there…It's all over…We'll be forced to kill you._

Love laid Ichigo on the ground with Ichigo's back facing the sky. "Hachi, put a barrier in this place too." Shinji commanded. **(1)** "Eh~~~?"

"Don't give me that 'ehhh~~?', there's nothing cute about an old man say that." Shinji snapped. After you do that, bind Ichigo's arms and legs."

"…Understood" Hachi said, clapping his hands together. Small balls of spirit energy shot out of his closed hands. He clapped his hands to the ground, his five balls of spirit energy sank into the ground. The balls of spirit energy formed a circle around his hands. And then he chanted:

"Walls of Steel Sand

Towers of Pious Form

Distant Glimmer of Heated Steel

As a Sincere Prayer, This Final Silence

**Bakudou #75**

**Tetsukan Gochu**!"

**(2)**

Five large pillars of steel landed on Ichigo, two resting on his arms, two on his legs, and one on his upper back. "And now, we wait and watch." Shinji said.

* * *

_In the Inner World_

"**Sup…Your majesty? It's been awhile eh? King." **The annoying voice mocked.

* * *

Second Chapter done! ^^

Hope I did a good job.

(1) "Eh~~~?" Is a Japanese expression said with a rising intonation indicating surprise, commonly used by young girls trying to be cute.

(2) Tetsukan Gochu: Five-Pillar Brace of Steel

I took stuff from the manga and have literally written it all out. Thanks to my friends who read out from the manga while I typed. I also thank all who have reviewed for Jinx, your comments/suggestions are always appreciated. Hollow Ichigo or Hichigo is coming out next chapter :D, you get to see him in action. I've started writing Foul Play, and it's almost done. My friends want to help, I tell them to get their own account 'cause they can write all they want but they tell me that they want to write on my thingy.

The rating for Jinx is T for now, I don't know whether to raise it to M or not. There are probably underage peoples reading this so I'll just let you decide by revewing or voting. I'll put a poll on my profile for T or M.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait and then giving you such a short chapter :O I'm a bad, bad person. I'm sorry if there was disappointment in the last chapter. For this chapter, it's not the same as in the manga, I got a few ideas from it though.

Disclaimer: I don not own bleach or Bleach.

* * *

"**It's been awhile king." **Hichigo grinned.

Ichigo didn't reply. He glanced around…Zangetsu was no where to be found. _Damn you hollow! _Ichigo seethed. He knew he only had one shot in this, kill or be killed.

Hichigo grinned wider as he felt his king's anxiety. **"Are you scared my king?" **He teased, infuriating the red-head. **"Zangetsu can't always guard your back. That's why it concerns me so much that you're making your stupid decisions while I have no control. Time to change that eh?"**

"Fuck you," Ichigo kept telling himself he wasn't afraid. He'd faced the bastard before, he can beat him. He couldn't stop worrying though: If he didn't win, he'd die…

His discomfort didn't go unnoticed by his albino partner. **"Getting tense there king? That's how it should be; you have every reason to be scared." **"I'm not afraid of you." Ichigo said even as he backed away, his hand reached for his sword. The albino smirked at his king. The skies above changed rapidly, cloudy and thunderous to reflect the tension.

Lightning from the background made Ichigo glance back momentarily. Hichigo made his move then when Ichigo was distracted.

Not bothering to draw his sword, he flashed forward. Ichigo saw the hand coming but he was too slow to avoid it. Hichigo's hand closed around the other's head, slamming it into a window of the building. Ichigo's foot kicked up, trying to dislodge the grip from the hand that was digging into his face tightly. An unseen force snapped on his leg, making an echoing crack across the empty buildings. Ichigo's back arched from sheer pain. If his mouth wasn't so crudely covered, he would've screamed. He thrashed wildly against the cruel hold, trying not to move his left leg too much.

"**Done already?" **Hichigo sighed in mock hand jerked up, pulling Ichigo's head to his eye level. **"How boring," **Hichigo was no longer smiling. His face was now contorted with disgust and anger. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear at the sudden expression. **"Let's have some fun before I see you for the last time." **With barely a grunt, Hichigo brought his arm back and flung Ichigo forward as if he were throwing a baseball.

Ichigo landed in heap, under his broken leg. Wasting no time he got up, wincing as he did so. "Bankai!"

Hichigo yelled the same thing.

The clouds of energy barely settled before Hichigo made his move. Ichigo was pressed back as their swords clang together. "Getsuga—!"

"**Too slow," **The hollow sneered. The hand that wasn't gripping his sword wrenched Ichigo's zangetsu from his grasp. He threw it down onto a lower building. "No!" Ichigo started for his soul-cleaver, but a rough hand seized his collar.

"**Let me show you a proper Getsuga!" **Hichigo yanked Ichigo close. He pressed his blade diagonally from Ichigo shoulder, the hilt of the sword at Ichigo's hip. **"Getsuga Tensho!" **

A heated blast blew up most of the buildings within 50 feet range. Ichigo was knocked back a good 10 yards.

Ichigo body was flung back into the air before bouncing off the edge of a tall building, falling forward like a ragged doll onto the ground. Hichigo was no where to be seen. Ichigo leaned heavily against a tall building, hoping to buy some time to recover. "Shit…" He spat out a glob of blood. His lungs were burning.

He winced and sat down, making sure not to damage his leg further. His femur was broken. Part of it was sticking out. Just looking at it made Ichigo clench his eyes shut, feeling sick.

He tore off the remains of his gi, inspecting the damage that was done. A deep red line scarred him from his right shoulder all the way to his left hip. Crimson liquid was dripping onto the ground. The blood loss was already making him dizzy. Ichigo looked around. He pushed himself upright, but before he could regain his balance, a hand clawed at his eye.

Ichigo automatically recoiled, the moment he did, he knew it was a bad move. The hand that gripped the wall let go. The human instinct was so strong that even though Ichigo knew letting go would cause him to fall backwards, his hands still zoomed protectively over his eye. Hichigo's hand barely scratched him.

Ichigo fell hard; the breath from his lungs whooshed out, leaving him dazed. **"Che, how pathetic," **Hichigo jeered. **"You couldn't even take that small blow. It's a wonder you survived this long. Now things are going to change." **Ichigo scooted backwards, away from the hollow.

"**Hmph," **

A harsh heel came down to grind into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo yelled in pain and curled around the injury. Hichigo merely looked bored. **"If that's all you can show me…" **

Ichigo glared the best he could while trying not to let out any sound of pain. A hand snagged his hair, painfully wrenching him up. "..Bastard..!" Ichigo hissed, his hands scratched at the other man's.

"**Fuck this, I'm bored…" **Hichigo muttered. **"Wanna hear all the mistakes you've made before I kill you?" **Ichigo's nails dug deep into the albino's hand but he didn't seem to notice. **"Saying all your mistakes will take too long, how bout' just the top few?" **"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled. His struggles increased. **"Making me mad, that deserves the death penalty." **"What did I ever do to you!?" Hichigo ignored him. **"Your stupidity, lack of animal instinct…Oh yeah," **Hichigo's head lolled back and gave Ichigo a lopsided grin. **"You really need to control your emotions." **Ichigo snarled. Lightning was still striking down from the sky.

"_**I **_**think one of the most vital mistake's your feelings for Grimmjow." **"I have every reason to hate him!" Ichigo yelped as the hollow's free hand dug into the long wound that was still dripping blood.

"**I think we both know it's not only hate." **Ichigo froze. **"You have feelings for him," **Hichigo continued on cheerfully, savoring the look on the other man's face. "I do not!" Ichigo said hoarsely, his struggles ceased for a moment, and then vigorously increased. **"I know you want him to feel you, touch you," **

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM YOU!" Ichigo screamed.

**"Someone's in denial." **Hichigo continued to taunt him. Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at the insanely annoying hollow only to groan in pain as a hand scraped his chest wound. The albino continued to dig his nails into the gash, enjoying the pained reaction. **"You want him to **_**like you back.**_**" **Hichigo leaned forward, whispering the last few sentences into Ichigo's ear.

"**You didn't even want to use your full power against him," **

"That's because I was worried about destroyin—"

"**Doesn't matter what excuses you use. You can't lie to me, I know everything you're thinking." **

Ichigo shut him out, desperately trying to escape this horror. He didn't like Grimmjow, didn't, _didn't, __**DIDN'T**_!

The skies above changed slightly as he thought about Grimmjow. He hated Grimmjow; there was no reason to like someone who tried to repeatedly take his life. Ichigo kept repeating that over and over.

"**Bored now." **Hichigo stated. The red-head was now completely ignoring him. **"Time for the horse to take control, or should I say the **_**proper**_** king to take control?"**With that, Hichigo leveled the white zangetsu with Ichigo's throat.

(A/N: --Saying white doesn't make me racist does it?)

"Fuck you!"

Hichigo grinned at the fight still left in his 'king'. **"You said that already, or are you practicing for when you want to fuck Grimmjow in hell? Anyways, I'm not submissive or an idiot like you. That's what makes you such a bad king." **

Hichigo drew his sword back, preparing for a clean lunge through the trachea.

"**Long live the king…in hell." **

With those words of awful finality, he pushed his blade forward.

Blood splattered all over the windows.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I apologise if this chapter doesn't seem satisfactory. Now Grimmjow's not the only one in denial! (I'm twisted, I know)

*reviewscoughcoughhelpmewritebettercoughcough* (Hint)

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Long wait...-.-;; I know...Sorry. Anyone for Beta?

* * *

Why me? Ichigo thought miserably as his hollow trapped him. Why did I have to have an inner hollow that wishes to kill me? Why did I have the worst luck? Why did I…have to be attracted to the worst guy possible? Why? He closed his eyes momentarily as his "twin" started taunting him about Grimmjow. He heard distinct words as he tried to shut everything out.

"**Can't….lie….**_**proper**_** king…." **

"Fuck you!" He didn't even realize that he said it. He didn't know why but the last sentence that reached his brain angered him beyond anything else. There already was a proper king.

"**Bored…..King..in hell!" **

NO!

There already was a king! Ichigo's eyes flashed. I am the king! Ichigo thought. _I'm the king the _proper _king. I was the king of my own world until an unwanted monster overpowered my mind. Why should _I_, the original king of myself let a dark thing take over my life like this? Why aren't I fighting back harder for control? I let __it__take over for too long. It's my own fault for not reacting at first; I've put it off until the last moment. Now this is my punishment for living a goddamn life. No, it's not fair! This is my own goddamn life and I will NOT tolerate a tyrant claiming me. Kings do _not_ live in hell. I will _NOT_ live in hell. _

Ichigo's eyes flashed again just as the sword in front of him moved forward. Instead of moving fast, it moved at a slow pace, taking it's time. It was almost like Zangetsu was waiting for him to move.

"_**I won't cut you!" **_The sword seemed to say. _**"You were the one who claimed me, you are the original master! You were the one who was most determined to achieve bankai. You trusted me to protect your friends. Now wield me and feel my power!" **_

Everything happened like in slow motion. Ichigo's hand darted out and stopped the blade from piercing his throat. The look on Hichigo's face was priceless.

Blood splattered all over the windows as Ichigo's hand glided towards the hilt, swinging the sword in a wild arc, catching Hichigo across the face.

"**Ngh!" **The albino leapt back, pressing his palm on the wound.

Black substance oozed out from the cut, dripping down the hollow's face, slowly darkening the pale skin. A whoosh of wind was the only warning he had before he dodged narrowly from an attack from behind. Jumping backwards repeatedly while fixing his eyes on his opponent, Hichigo glanced at his surrounding to buy some time. Giving Ichigo one last fleeting look, he suddenly twisted around trying to find a weapon, only to be pierced by Ichigo's sword that was in front of him. Black shrouded his white cloak from where the blade sliced through.

"**Tch. So you're not as weak as you seem eh?" **Hichigo gripped the sword with one of his hands as he began to disintegrate. **"Maybe you do have some power left but that power will eventually be mine. When I see any chance that you're weakening, I'll crush you just like I crushed that worthless captain. **(1)**"** Hichigo's face was starting to disappear and his voice was getting louder and louder. **"When I was in control, no one could stop me. Enjoy your freedom while you can!" **His last sentence ended up in a shriek, echoing all around the sideways inner world. Ichigo's eyes widened as the last bit of Hichigo disappeared, replaced by a bright light that surrounded him.

**

"Oi, Shinji, look!" Hiyori yelled, frantically pointing at the translucent prism.

"I have eyes you dumbass! No need to yell so loud, I was watching." Shinji replied grumpily, who, truth be told, was sleeping just a few seconds ago. He jumped as saw the battle within the pentagon, it was then when he realized the time. The hollow within was attacking ferociously, determined to take a slice at his opponent who happened to be Love.

"I thought it was Mashiro's turn…" Shinji muttered stupidly.

"You idiot! She went a long time ago!" Hiyori yelled back. "Watching," she snorted, "that's exactly what you were doing."

The monster screeched to a stop, impatient at last. Holding up two clawed fingers, it gathered up all it's energy to create —.

"Cero!"

"Stop yelling, I know it's a cero!" Love yelled, shaking his fist at the people outside. He got into stance to pull out his mask.

_Crack!_

The cero stopped forming.

_Crack! _

The hollow's mask started chipping, along with his shoulder.

"Hachi! Get Love out of there!" Shinji commanded as he realized what was happening. "Yes sir," Hachi opened a small door, letting Love slip out of the prison.

Ichigo's monster was starting screaming as bright red light filled the cracks in his mask. His eyes bugged out as he continued to screech. A fiery glow enveloped him just as white glow enveloped Ichigo who was still inside the inner world. The Vaizards watched, slightly apprehensive.

A colossal explosion erupted as the hard skin broke open. A vast amount of smoke covered the insides of the pentagonal prism. The smoke cleared to reveal a plate of hiero which fell to expose a human form with a black mask.

"Hachi," Shinji started forward. Hachi nodded.

"Hai," With a few movements of his hands, the binding spell broke, allowing entry. The standing figure collapsed in exhaustion as Shinji approached, the mask falling off to the side.

"Ya feeling alright?" Shinji asked, standing casually next to the fallen figure. Ichigo shifted his head slightly so that his face was out of the dirt.

"Don't feel half bad." Ichigo grinned wearily, quite proud. The ex-captain grinned back.

"Now let's get ya out of our training area." Ignoring the complaints of the deputy shinigami, he picked him up bridal style and carried him up the steps from the training grounds. Whack. "Argh! What the hell was that for?" Shinji cried, clutching his swelling cheek.

"I told you to put me down…ow, that hurts!" Ichigo yelled back. Blushing madly, even in his condition.

"Stop bitchin' around and get me something to eat!" Hiyori kicked them both up the remainder steps.

"OUCH!"

"BRAT!"

**Grimmjow's POV**

I sat on the stiff chair, listening to Aizen blabber about shit. Does he ever shut his mouth?

"Grimmjow, sit up." Everyone stopped talking.

I glared at Ulquiorra. The emo bitch was Aizen's little pet, sort of like a little puppy loyally following it's owner except Ulquiorra was more annoying than that.

"I don't see Stark sitting up but you're not saying anything about that are you?" I snarled, part of me hoping to provoke a fight. Or at least get some emotion to show on his empty face.

"That's enough," Aizen intervened. "Stark has an excuse to be…lying down, at least he's listening."

Tch. Listening my ass, the lazy bastard's snoring could be heard half-way across the room. His face looks too relaxed to be awake. Aizen's eyes burned holes into my forehead as I copied Stark, putting my head on the table. Whatever. He can stare as long as he wants; I'm not getting up.

"Must I ask you to sit up?" Aizen asked. His noble façade was really pissing me off.

"No, you musn't," I grumbled, closing my eyes. Everyone in the room was quiet, except for Gin who was snickering.

"I see, then you must stay down." Aizen replied calmly.

It felt like a heavyweight was put on my head. I tried to get up in vain. Several people were laughing now. God this was embarrassing, almost as embarrassing as the time I got my arm cut off. My mask was digging into my cheeks, my nose was smooshed, and my forehead felt like it was glued to the table (which it was, just not with glue). The pressure lifted. Everyone was laughing.

"You bastard!" I kicked my seat out of the way, making for the door. Surprisingly, no one stopped me.

"Bring back Kurosaki Ichigo." What. The. Fuck? I turned to look at Aizen.

"What for?" I asked slowly. He just smiled. "Bring him back and the Inoue girl and you can have your arm back."

Whoa, what does he want with the chick? I knew for a fact that he kept on watching Ulquiorra's memory for the busty girl but what use is she? She's just a human after all. And then again, so is Kurosaki...I would give anything just to kill him but now I have to bring him back for _Aizen_? This was so not fair; Kurosaki's my prey. But apparently, I have no say I the matter.

"Fine," I growled as I felt the air become heavy again.

"Good."

I could hear them as I walked out of the room. Stark just woke up it appears.

"H-Huh? Did I miss something?" He yawned.

"Nope."

Lazy bastard…

**Third POV**

Each Vaizard stiffened.

"Arrancars?" Mashiro asked. Shinji replied with shushing gestures, staring pointedly at Ichigo who was oblivious.

"It's too soon," Love set his manga down. Shinji frowned at Love, still making the hand gestures.

"There's only one though," Hiyori said, concentrating hard, "looks like he's trying to hide himself."

Shinji gritted his teeth.

"Not doing so well is he? The guy must have a lot of reiatsu to still have it pulsing out like that." Hachi replied.

Shinji gave up completely and smacked everyone upside the head. "Shush!"

"What? What're you guys talking about?" Ichigo came over.

Shinji face palmed. "Nothing," he replied, "it's nothing.

**

Grimmjow scanned the area for the back-up shinigami. Hmph, they haven't noticed anything yet it seems. He felt a familiar reiatsu, weak, but still there, like it was hiding.

Kurosaki.

* * *

**A/N:** I really have to update faster. Well, if I'm ever taking too long, feel free to yell at me or PM me and ask me why the hell I'm not updating. It's short I know *sweats*...Please feel free to flame. Fucking cheesy the fight was...I couldn't imagine them doing anything else so it became;

Sword: I love you Ichi, only you can wield me.

Ichigo: I love you too Zangetsu, I shall wield you.

(1) Refering to the fight with Byakuya.

Anyone volunteer to Beta this story? :(|)


End file.
